


Mischief, Tricks, and Treats

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some dumb writing with my glimmadora family. Adora, Glimmer, and the kids have some fun as they get ready for halloween
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mischief, Tricks, and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> this was written just for some fun and if it is a little wonky I am not used to writing this many characters in one thing (so good practice anyway lol) but either way enjoy my kiddos. I love talking about them so idk questions i can answer here or on my tumblr but ye. Harper is 15 in this and Mira and Micah are 8

Adora gently spreads out the newspaper, flatting it out against the table. In a matter of no time, the whole top is under a layer of black and white print. Once that is done, she places down some knives, a small bowl, and a couple sharpies. Finally, she places down two large pumpkins. When satisfied with her work at the table, Adora looks at the watch on her wrist. Her children should all be home from school soon. Her wife will follow suit from work in a couple hours. Then, the fun can begin.

As she waits for the return of her family, Adora searches for things to do. There still are areas left to decorate that should preoccupy herself. She grabs her favorite yellow jacket, slips it over her torso, and heads out to exit to the front porch of her home. The cold, fall air nips at her exposed skin. Adora swears she is beginning to see her breath. If the rain holds off tomorrow, then trick-or-treating will be a cold one. 

On her deck there are some decorations strewn about. Spider webs hanging anywhere she and Glimmer could get them, fake tombstones sit on the front lawn, and behind her, plastered on the door, is a paper cut out of a dead tree. The blonde woman feels like she is forgetting something but can’t quite put her finger on it. 

Not thinking much about whatever it is, Adora grabs the last of the items off the deck. More spiderwebs to spread across the bushes, parts of skeletons to stick in the dirt in front of the tombstones, and a sign with the word  _ BEWARE!  _ splattered across it in bright, crimson paint. She continues her work to spookify the house. 

All around her, the spirit of Halloween is in full swing. Tomorrow is the night many people have been looking forward to. All up and down the street, houses have decked out in decorations, showing their utter love for the holiday. Pumpkins, both craved and not, line many lawns and steps. Trees, all their leaves a mix of vivid warm colors, hold ghosts, bats, witches, anything at all that can be hung from the branches. At one of the houses, Adora can hear someone blasting  _ This is Halloween.  _ She begins to hum along to the lyrics. 

The sign is the last item to top off the front yard. The perfect spot comes to mind, the edge of the driveway. Give whoever comes to the house tomorrow a warning about searching for candy here. A bowl will be left out with the sought after goodies and Adora hopes no one steals it again this year. Glimmer has joked of a way to prevent that. She watched a video once of some guy dressed up as a scarecrow and pretended to be a decoration. Whenever someone came near, he’d give them a good spook. 

“Maybe that’ll scare anyone who wants to steal the bowl again,” Glimmer had told Adora.

“You know you might get socked, right?” Adora had replied. 

Glimmer only shrugged. 

Adora still can only roll her eyes at the memory. It is only a dollar store bowl that will be out this year but the thought of someone stealing it again does suck. But what with Halloween possibly being cut short, who knows what will happen. What matters most is making sure all the kids have fun and enjoy themselves.

The blonde becomes lost in her thoughts of tomorrow that she fails to notice the decoration hanging close by. The one she forgot. A loud, high pitched, cackling noise fills the air. An eerie and creepy looking ghost, with a haunting skeleton face begins to jerk about, their eyes flashing. Adora can’t help but let out a yelp and jumps back at least three feet. The decoration, well hidden behind the tree, continues to move about before its timer shuts off and the animatronic falls silent. 

The thing creeps Adora the hell out. Just looking at the still decoration sends shivers down her spine. However, her youngest daughter  _ insisted _ on buying it when out shopping. Everyone in the family was allowed to pick one thing to bring home. For whatever reason, the young eight-year-old wanted it. She even chose the spot for it. Mira definitely wants to scare as many people as possible this year. She is far too clever and cunning for a child. 

When Adora feels her soul reenter her body, though her heart still races in her chest, she finishes her walk to the end of her driveway. Just as she shoves the sharp end of the sign into the soft ground, a bus rolls up and stops a few feet away. The doors open up and three figures pop out one by one. 

Harper, her eldest, appears first. The tall, tan, lean, teenager hops to the ground, her school bag held at her side. She must have been reading or something as her dark glasses rest on top of the lighter half of her wavy, shoulder length blonde hair. Harper reaches up and pulls them back down in front of her dark, purple eyes. 

Harper steps out of the way for her younger siblings to exit the bus. Back to back, the twins appear. The younger the two, Micah, steps out onto the ground. The young, dark purple hair boy has his own bag squarely on his shoulder and a small bag of goodies in his hands. It looks like it has been opened and missing some of the candy inside. His light tanned face has splotches of orange and black paint, hiding some of his freckles.

His sister quickly appears at his side. Her jet black hair is tied back into a ponytail, her mothers’ old butterfly pin sticking out from where it is held. Her own bag is hanging off one shoulder and her goodie bag is empty. Her own pale face has bat and pumpkin stickers on it. Both children have lollipop ends sticking out of their mouths. 

All the children wave the bus driver goodbye before turning their attention onto their mother. Smiles break across the twin’s faces before darting over to their mother.

“You both have parties in your classes? Have fun?” Adora asks, leaning on the sign. 

“Yeah! My teacher gave us all a bag and stickers and we watched movies at the end!” Mira shouts, her ice blue eyes shining bright. 

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun, Mimi. What about you, MJ? Did you watch anything? Savouring you candy?”

“A little bit. We made some crafts. I have some in my bag to show you and Mama when she gets home! And yeah. Mira ate all hers while we waited for the bus but I want to enjoy mine.” 

Mira shoots him a small look.

“Both of you enjoy at your own pace.” Adora chuckles. She turns her attention to her eldest who has drawn near. “Did any of your classes do anything?”

“The only thing they gave us was homework. Which I am going to go make a dent in so I can go out tonight,” Harper replies. 

“Don’t forget to tell us when you are leaving.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

“Right,” Adora pushes herself off the sign and straightens herself out, “homework. Mama will be home soon. Then you can leave and Mira and Micah can carve pumpkins.”

The family begins to head inside. Adora is mindful of walking far enough away not to trigger the sensors of the animatronic, no need for a second heart attack. Inside, everyone finds a place to get to work. Mira and Micah settle down at the living room table, spreading out their homework. Harper disappears into her own room to work in peace and without any distributions. Adora herself takes a seat on the couch, looking over her youngests’ shoulders. She watches them work, scribbling down, waiting to help if either has a question. 

It seems like their teachers are more lenient than Harper’s. With Halloween tomorrow, and not knowing if it will be ‘cancelled’, a light load has been made so children can enjoy some time of loading their bags full of sweets. If that is true, then the high school must want to keep their students out of trouble. That will do little good, it never works. At least Harper is getting out to have some fun for the night. Good for her to loosen up from the stresses of school. 

Micah finishes up first, throwing his papers back in his folder. Eagerly, he asks his mother if he can go play in the back, his sky-blue eyes bright.

“Only if you wash the paint off your face,” Adora tells him. He nods before darting off to clean up. Adora watches him disappear before turning her attention onto her daughter. Mira chews on the end of her pencil, which already has numerous bite indentations. She takes a closer look at what the young girl is working on. Math. Multiplication. “Need help, Mimi?”

“No. I got it,” Mira stubbornly replies. She attempts to answer a question, scribbling down numbers. It is incorrect. Adora takes a breath before sliding off the couch and taking a seat besides the freckled face girl. 

“Can I show you a trick, sweetheart?” she asks. 

“Wha?” 

“Okay see the questions with the nines? Use your hands.” Adora sticks up her hands. When Mira copies her, she continues. “See the question with nine times three? Count to your third finger and put it down.”

“What does this do?” Mira asks when she puts a finger down. 

“Just you wait. Now how many fingers are  _ before  _ your third finger?”

“Two.”

“And  _ after?” _

Mira pauses for a moment. “Seven?”

“Now put them together. Not, like, add them. But side-by-side. What are two and seven?”

Another pause. Mira writes it down on her paper. “Twenty-seven?”

“Right! Three times nine is twenty-seven. That trick works with every number up to ten when you are doing nines. Try it on another question.”

Mira looks down at her paper once more. She picks out a problem and repeats the hand trick. It takes her a moment and she has to write down the numbers on her paper one at a time. She gets it right. 

“There we go! Good job! Keep it up!” Adora ruffles up her dark hair. 

Mira beams before quickly going back to work. With her new sense of confidence, the young girl quickly gets back to work. A couple of times, she needs another nudge by her mother. Soon enough, the worksheet is done and she is free to join her brother outside. She happily runs outside to join him. Adora watches them from the window for a few moments. The two children run around, chasing each other. When she feels like the two won’t get into any trouble being left alone, she leaves to attend to other things. 

She thinks about what to do about dinner. There always is cooking but with the dining room table already covered by paper and pumpkins, there is not much room to eat other than on the couch. The kitchen will also be busy with cooking the pumpkin seeds. Is there really a need to be by the stove all night long. Why not just enjoy a night with her family? So, ordering pizza sounds good. A couple slices will just have to be saved for Harper for when she will return from her night of adventure. 

Mischief Night. The day before Halloween. A time where many kids and teenagers in the cover of the night, have a bit of fun. Teepee trees and houses, especially that of friends. Using shaving or whipped cream or even some silly string to make a bit more of a mess. Nothing harmful. Most adults reminisce about their own youth and going out on this night, doing the same thing as their children. As long as no one does true damage, stays out too late, or causes a ruckus, most people don’t care.

Speaking of which, the eldest of the trio of siblings appears in the kitchen as Adora thinks. The older, dual shaded blonde watches her rummage through a cabinet before pulling out some pretzel rods to chew on. 

“Taking a break, Harp?” Adora asks. “What are you up too?”

“Calc,” Harper states after taking a bite of her food. “I am hoping to get it done before I meet up with the others.”

“Do you have everything you need? And who are you gonna target?”

“Just some friends. I think we are mostly just going to hang out. Might also check out a haunted house.”

“Sounds fun. Just stay safe, alright?”

“Hey, I am not Mira. Lord knows what she will do when she is old enough to go out.”

“Well, Sea Hawk never managed to burn down Brightmoon, Salineas, or the other towns on Mischief Night, says your Ma, so maybe we will be lucky with her.”

Adora sneaks a glance out the window. There is not much to see from her position in the house but she can hear Mira and Micah laughing and shouting. She is able to catch a glimpse of them having a sword fight with some sticks they must have found. By the looks of it, for once, Micah has the upper hand against his boisterous twin. Kid is getting good at it. 

“Anyway, I just needed a snack. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Harper heads into the hallway and disappears. Adora continues on with some household chores, periodically checking on her youngest children. They have yet to cause any problems. Good. Time manages to pass quickly. The next thing the blonde knows, she hears the front door opening. Footsteps fill the air before the owner reveals themselves. Glimmer. 

Adora beams at the sight of her wife. She quickly is at her side, wraps her arms around Glimmer’s waist, and pulls the smaller woman close to her. Without a moment’s hesitation, the blonde locks lips with her wife. When she pulls away, her crooked smile only grows. “Hiya, Glitter-bug. How was work?”

“Hi, Starlight. Work was fine. How are the kids?” Glimmer asks. 

“Fine. Twins seemed to have a blast at school. They are outside playing. Harper is doing her homework before she heads off for the night.”

“I see you also got everything all set up for craving with the kiddos. I can’t wait for tonight.”

“Neither can I.”

There is a clamor. Both Adora and Glimmer snap their heads towards the backdoor. Mira and Micah are bursting in, nearly tripping over each other as they race to see their mother first. Both reach Glimmer at the same time, latching onto her legs. 

“Hey kids. You two ready for tonight?” Glimmer asks, looking down at both of them. 

“Yes!” the twins shout in unison.

Glimmer chuckles. “I can’t wait to see what you two come up with. But Mama needs to take a shower. So you two gotta let go.”

Both Mira and Micah whine, not wanting to let go of their mother. Adora has to pry each of the young children off of her wife’s legs. Once freed to move, Glimmer gives the twins each a peck on the forehead before heading upstairs to get ready for the rest of the night.

* * *

Night soon comes. Micah eagerly waits in his seat, his pumpkin sitting in front of him. While he waits for his sister and Mama to come along, he keeps himself busy by playing on his DS. Knowing that her youngest child will not cause any trouble, Adora leaves the room and quickly locates her two daughters in the hall by the front door. 

Harper is finishing packing her bag. Her mother notices the last item being placed inside is a can of green silly string. The bottom half of her hair, a sparkling darker shade of blonde compared to the top, is tied back in a small pony tail. Mira watches her older sister intently. Happy with her work, the teenage blonde zips up her bag, throws over her shoulder, and stands up. 

“Heading out?” Adora asks. 

“Yeah. Going to meet up with the others down the block.”

“Why can’t I go?” Mira pouts. 

“Because I don’t want to babysit,” Harper tells her. 

“Because you are still too young, Adora corrects. “When you are older you can go out.”

“But you said that last year! I am older!”

“Not old enough to go out at night unsupervised. Besides, Harper needs her alone time with her friends.”

“And what about pumpkin carving?” Glimmer says, suddenly appearing. “I thought you were all excited to gut one?”

“I am! I just wanted to go out and have fun also,” Mira sighs. 

“We will have plenty of fun here. Let AJ go out with her friends for the night. Go into the kitchen with your brother but do _not_ __ start cutting it. You can draw on it but wait until your mom and I come in to cut, okay?”

The young girl mumbles something before walking away. Adora and Glimmer bid their eldest goodbye, and to be back not too late. Harper promises before exiting the house. Adora and Glimmer head into the kitchen. Micah and Mira both have begun to draw faces on their pumpkins. The older twin has scribbled her best attempt of a scary face onto hers while her brother has a happier looking one. 

When the twins finish their work, their mothers help them cut everything out. Mira, under the watchful eye of Adora, quickly cuts up hers, leaving jagged marks all over the place. The eyes, nose, and mouth come out haphazardly. Micah, while excitedly cutting out his while Glimmer helps, takes some more time to do his. By the time Mira is reaching into hers to gut the gourd, he is beginning to stick his knife into the top of his. 

In no time at all, both children are happily digging through their pumpkins, pulling out the innards and throwing them down on the newspapers or in the bowl. Sometimes, they stop to help their mothers pull out the seeds from the orange mess, placing them on a cookie sheet nearby. Adora and Glimmer themselves help clean out the pumpkins, sometimes throwing the guts at each other. Their children join along in the game. By the time all the seeds are out and you can place a candle inside the pumpkin, everyone has some sort of goop on them. 

Mira and Micah each grab a candle that sits nearby, having picked one out each the other day. After being placed inside, the two carry them out to the front porch, placing them down on the top step of their home. Adora lights each of the candles inside of them with a lighter. The pumpkins begin to glow. 

“Good job, kids,” Glimmer tells her youngest. “They look amazing. You both should be proud.”

Both Mira and Micah beam a crooked smile. Their mothers let them take in their work. Up and down the street, more jack-o-lanterns have popped up. Everywhere you turn, something lights up a porch. For now, the sky is clear, revealing hundreds of stars dotting the world above. If only tonight was Halloween. With the cool temperature and slight breeze, it would make for a perfect night out. 

After some time, and not wanting anyone to catch a cold (no one has a jacket on), Glimmer ushers everyone back into the house. Inside, it’s back to the pumpkin seeds. It’s quick work, making sure none are on top of each other and adding some spices to add some flavor, and throwing them in the oven for a while. As they wait, the family settles down to watch some random shows. Eventually, they end up on one of the twins favorite movies.  _ Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman. _

“So, how do you think tomorrow will go?” Adora whispers to Glimmer as they snuggle on the couch. 

“We should be able to get in some houses before the nor’easter. And hey, if the power goes out, we can tell spooky stories. We can sit near the fireplace and see what the kids can come up with,” Glimmer replies. 

“Hopefully we don’t. Last time it took a couple of days before everything came back on. I just rather watch more dumb movies.”

“I guess we have to see what happens. What does the weather say?”

Adora digs into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She quickly searches for answers. The storm is still set to hit by the looks of it and it will hit sometime in the afternoon. “Still coming. Definitely will need to get up early to get some trick or treating in.” The blonde looks up from her phone and at her two children. “Mira. Think you can get up early for tomorrow?”

Mira tilts her head back. “I can, Mommy! Don’t worry!”

“And what about you?” Adora turns her attention back at her wife. “Think you can get your sleepy butt up?”

“Yes, love. It is Halloween after all. One of the best holidays around.”

The family returns to watching TV together. Harper soon returns after her night out of mischief with friends. Bits of different colored silly strings are in her hair and some on her clothing. Between that and the smile on her face, it looks like the teenager has had fun. Her younger siblings right away ask all about what she did. Harper takes a seat by them, throwing some string at each one, before retailing her tale. 

A typical run-of-the-mill Mischief night. After she met up with some of her friends, they went around to houses they knew belonged to their other friends and went to town on making a mess there. At one point, while at the house of one person they knew, they came out knowing they’d be here. A fight of shaving cream and silly string broke out before saying goodbye to head to the next house. Harper admits they did target one house of someone who had been harassing someone within the group as some form of payback. 

“Glad you had a good night, AJ,” Glimmer says. “Feel like you got to destress at all?”

“Totally. I definitely needed that.”

“Are you still gonna come out with us tomorrow?” Micah asks his sister.

“‘Course! Someone has to help you and Mira from getting too ahead of yourself. And someone also has to help Ma keep Mom from eating half the candy beforehand.”

“Hey!” Adora says. 

Glimmer snorts. “She is right, ya know.”

“Mommy is not allowed to carry my bag,” Mira states. 

“I’m carrying my bag also but I can share some of my candy with you,’ Micah replies. 

“Least someone is on my side.”

* * *

Children run up and down the street, giggling and cheering as they go from home to home. Ghost, vampires, princesses, dragons, and so much more drat around or look into their bags to take a look at their goodies. Parents keep a watchful eye on their young ones, ensuring they do not run out into the street or too far ahead. Some adults are dressed up as well but many keep to their casual clothing. Many look up at the darkening grey sky, waiting for the first raindrops to come down. 

The family of five happily stroll down the street, each dressed in their own costume. Adora has chosen to be a werewolf while her wife is some purple jaguar. Harper has chosen a simple witch costume, pointed hat and all. Her younger brother also picked out something easy, a knight with a toy sword. Mira has chosen something a little harder to pin down right off the bat. She chose a rogue-like character. Cloak, toy knives, and even a mask to hide her face more. When the young girl was getting ready for the day she joked about stealing some candy when no one was looking. 

The family continues down the street, stopping on every house on their side of the road. Already, the childrens' bags are filling up. Harper herself has scored some candy from people nice enough to give a teenager some. At the rate they are going, the family will have enough candy to last them until next year. That is, if they do pace themselves. 

They stroll up to the next house. One that has even more decorations than their own house. Lights, music, moving animatronics, you name it this house probably has it. The twins race towards the front door, wanting to beat the other to the porch. Their older sister and mothers follow close behind, stopping a few feet away. An older woman appears, smiling. She sticks out a bowl, filled to the brim with candy. Each twin takes two pieces before running back to join the rest of their family.

“Got anything good?” Adora asks. 

“Yeah! I got some Reeses!” Mira tells her. 

“Same,” Micah simply replies.

“You guys doing okay with your bags? Not too heavy?” Glimmer asks. 

Both twins nod, slinging their bags over their shoulders. The two do waver momentarily by the weight but manage to get back to their feet. Glimmer rolls her eyes before gently nudging her children along, wanting to keep ahead of the storm. They are able to hit up one more street before rain drops slowly start to fall from the sky. 

“One more house and then we need to get home,” Glimmer tells her children. Mira and Micah nod before running up to gain one last sweet. The second both get their treat, the family head back to their home, hoping to reach it before they get poured on. Mira pulls the dark red hood of her cloak over her head, hoping to stay dry. Just as buckets begin to come down, the family makes it inside their home. 

Now it’s time to wait out the storm. It creeps along, slowly over taking the word. Within the next couple hours, the world outside is dark, gloomy, and threatening. Wind howls on the top of its lungs, rain smacks against the glass as it tries to get in, and leaves blow all over the place. Taking a peek into the outside world, you can see several trash cans strewn about the street. 

And sure enough, a tree or something must have knocked down some power lines. The house becomes dark and everything refuses to work. Thankfully, seeing this coming, everyone in the house is prepared for it. All electronics are charged, a radio sits on the counter (currently playing some music as the news got redundant), and a stack of books and board games sits in the corner waiting to be used to pass time. Hopefully, it is not out for long. 

Adora and Harper work together to get a fire going in the fireplace. The two blondes stack blocks of woods on top of each other before attempting to light them ablaze. Meanwhile, Glimmer sits with her two youngest children, playing a card game with them by lamplight. Both Mira and Micah remain in their costume while they try to outdo each other and their mother. Micah has gained his older sister’s witch’s hat, becoming half knight half spellcaster. A small pile of candy wrappers sits near each of them,

Once a bright, warm fire is burning, Harper and Adora join the rest of their family. When the round of Uno is over, Mira triumphantly winning, the whole family joins in. It quickly spirals into chaos. No one is safe from drawing extra cards. At one point, the stacking got so high Glimmer ends up with half the deck in her hands. She gives up in defeat, knowing she will never win with a hand like hers. In the end, Mira wins once more. 

“Are you sure you aren’t cheating?” Harper asks her sister. 

“No! I’m just really lucky! And I know when to play my cards right. You’re just mad I bested you,” Mira replies, sticking out her tongue. Harper returns the gesture. 

“Alright. I think we have had enough excitement for tonight,” Adora says. She sets her cards down to the side and stands up. “How about we relax on the couch. Maybe tell some ghost stories.”

Everyone agrees to the idea, enjoying the thought of some downtime. Adora and the twins take a seat on one couch, wrapping a blanket over their bodies, while Glimmer and Harper rest close by on the smaller one. One by one, stories are told. Some are ones everyone has heard already but still make for a good retelling while others are made up right on the spot. Adora ends up telling the scariest, enough so that it gives her wife a good spook. Eventually, things begin to quiet down. 

Harper begins to read one of her books, getting completely lost in the world in her hands. Mira plays with her own DS that she charged before. Glimmer tends to the fire more, ensuring it stays burning, before taking a look at Adora and Micah. Both mother and son have fallen asleep, the young boy resting on the blonde’s body and an arm draped over him. Glimmer smiles softly before standing up, kissing each of them on the forehead and fixing the blanket around them before looking at her youngest daughter. 

“Hey, Mimi.”

Mira looks up from her game. “Yeah?”

“You wanna go raid some of the candy. Mommy is asleep so it can be our secret that we had some this late at night.”

Mira’s ice blue eyes widen and she snaps her DS shut. “Yes!” Without waking her mother and brother, she carefully gets off the couch and follows her mother towards where today’s treats are stored. 


End file.
